Trixie Belden and the Mystery of the Flashback Fair
by DixieCup
Summary: Join Trixie and the Bob-Whites as they solve the Mystery of the Flashback Fair


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the below characters, I only choose to take them out and periodically play with them. I'm not earning any money off their use. All characters are owned by Random House Publishing. A book is never happy until it's been read and re-read until it's in tatters and you need to buy a new copy.**_

_**Trixie Belden and the Mystery of the Flashback Fair**_

"_**Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself? It's bad for your complexion." ~ 16 Candles, 1984 **_

"That's like – so totally radical," nineteen year old Diana Lynch said in her best "Valley Girl" voice.

Trixie groaned. "I'm going to just die if I hear Mart reciting Vincent Price's rap in 'Thriller' one more time." She paused to let her friends laugh at her usual Mart-related dilemma. "Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Yours!" Honey and Di said, laughing.

"Well, I have no idea how we got stuck with an 80's themed booth while Brian and Jim got the 1950s. They get to wear white T-shirts and jeans tomorrow."

Madeleine "Honey" Wheeler shrugged her slim shoulders as she did some finishing touches on her display. "Just be happy you aren't the one having to wear a pair of parachute pants," she grumbled good naturedly.

Diana laughed. "You were the only one who could fit in them. And they were purple, too! I'd, like, totally trade you my mini skirt and shoulder padded blazer!"

Trixie held up her own costume. "Whose idea was it to put me in a Madonna Wannabe outfit?"

Di arched her eyebrow. "I think it was Jim's idea," she said, mischievously. Trixie blushed and Honey and Di shared another laugh.

"We're just friends," Trixie said.

"Uh huh," Di said.

"Did you see that article in the _Sun_ yesterday?" Honey asked, changing the subject.

Di and Trixie shook their heads. "Which one," Trixie asked.

"Lieutenant Molinson gave an interview – there was a team of pick pockets working at Crimper's Department Store," Honey said. "Two men and a woman. They caught the two men but the woman got away."

"That's terrible," Trixie said, her brow furrowing. "Let's go see Molinson after the fair. Maybe we can help."

Diana shrugged. "I hope she's long gone. Imagine stealing from someone else? I suppose if you were starving, I could understand. But it sounds like these people are just horrible."

Honey sat down at the glass and rattan table that had been donated for the cause. Weariness still edged up on her and she knew she had to rest. "I know we're teasing a lot here, Trix," she said, her smile genuine even as fatigue etched her fine features. "But I know this is a going to be a great fund raiser for the Lymphoma Society. A 'flashback' booth is fun, educational, and we've involved a lot of the community."

As if on cue, her boyfriend Brian Belden approached their booth. "Are you okay, Honey?" he asked, his graceful fingers stroking her silky hair.

Trixie frowned. "Honey? You aren't sick again are you?"

Honey pressed her cheek into Brian's warm hand. "No, my recent scans are all negative. I guess its just been the excitement of the day and all the hard work. It's made me a little tired."

"Can you take her home, Brian? Jim can come home with us. You guys are all done with your booth, right?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, we were just helping Mart and Dan with their psychedelic 60s booth. Who knew there was that much tie dye in Sleepyside?"

Brian had barely finished sending Jim a text letting him know of the change in plans when the rest of the Bob-Whites joined them.

"Klaatu barada nikto," Jim said by way of greeting.

Trixie squinted in confusion as Jim's quote brought back a weird sense of **déjà** vu.

"Fair maids," Mart began in his usual loquacious style, "the noble gas, atomic number 10 bright booth with which you've graced the lovely gymnasium of SJSHS outshines even the original era. Kudos to you all."

Trixie mouthed "Atomic number 10?" to Jim and his lips quirked with humor.

"He means neon," he clarified.

Mart noticed Honey sitting and Brian's obvious hovering just as Jim's phone chirped. "Are you okay, Honey?" he asked, dropping his teasing manner. Trixie's eyes misted momentarily. Her brother could be a total prat one minute and the next? He was showing his friends with affection.

"She's fine," Brian said, helping her up. "Just feeling a little tired from all this work. I'm going to take her for dinner and then home to bed."

Jim's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

Honey blushed before saying, "Knock it off, Jim. Not like that." She smiled softly into Brian's chocolate brown eyes. "He just wants to make sure I get a good night's sleep before tomorrow's fair, is all."

"We'll make sure you get plenty of rest," Di said. "We have a few more things to set up and then we'll be on our way, too. I'll see you tomorrow around 10am, okay?"

"The Fair starts at 8 o'clock," Honey said, stubbornly.

"And you'll be here at ten," Dan said as the Bob-Whites closed ranks around Honey's health.

"Fatigue is very common in the first year after chemo. You _will_ take it easy or I'm going to take our tie dye collection and re-decorate your room with it. Here?"

Honey smiled. "Okay, okay. Ten it is. And if I have to park all the way at the other side of the parking lot and then have to walk all the way into the building," she said with over dramatic emphasis as Brian took her hand in his.

Movement from across the gymnasium caught Trixie's attention. A sleek blonde was looking at the 1990's display Lester Mundy had built earlier in the day. Trixie didn't recognize her from the groups that had signed up to be involved with the charity and was instantly suspicious.

Jim's brow creased with worry. "Brian, I can open our booth. You drive Honey over at 10am, okay? Drop her off at the door?"

"Will we need a wheelchair, too?" Honey said, sarcastically.

"That might not be a bad idea," Jim said. "I think Mr. Lytell has one at his store for emergencies."

"Jim, I'm kidding!" Honey said, a smile breaking out on her face as she rushed over to hug her brother. She framed his cheeks in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm fine. I overdid it today is all. Please don't worry so much."

A ghost of a grin appeared on Jim's mouth before he dropped a kiss on Honey's forehead. "Probably a long shot, but I will do my best."

Honey approached her best friend. "What caught your attention?" she asked quietly, out of the instant earshot of the rest of the Bob-Whites.

Trixie indicated the woman playing Tomb Raider. "Do we know her? She seems rather mysterious."

Honey's brow furrowed. "She looks kind of familiar, but I can't place it. I must be more tired than I thought." She shook her head. "Maybe it will come to me after a good night's sleep." She turned to Brian. "Are you ready?"

Brian nodded and with brief waves to their friends, they left the gymnasium.

"Dan," Di said, batting her eyes mischievously at her friend. "Would you be a sweetheart and get the model of the Space Shuttle Challenger out of my car?"

"Is there any part of this decade you three haven't cornered?" Jim asked, tugging gently on the spring of Trixie's curls. She wrinkled her nose at him as she playfully tossed her hair.

Mart frowned at Diana's teasing flirtation with Dan but ignored it in exchange for the opportunity to spread his knowledge.

"_The Challenger_ was named after the _HMS Challenger_, a British corvette. The _HMS Challenger_ was the command ship for the Challenger Expedition, which was a pioneering global marine research expedition the British undertook from 1872 through 1876," Mart said. "For the Victorians, it was a journey into the unknown, similar to how the Apollo mission was to the Moon. Apollo as a new landmark for humans in the 20th Century just as the _HMS Challenger_ began the new science of oceanography."

"C'mon, Encyclopedia Brown," Trixie said to her brother as Dan returned and set up the model of the space shuttle. "Let's go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be another long day."

"_**The world is full of guys. Be a man. Don't be a guy." ~ Say Anything, 1989**_

_7am_

"Jim's going to have a cow," Trixie said as she surveyed herself in the mirror the next morning. Who was she kidding? Her whole family was going to have a cow!

She heard Jim's Jeep pull up and she grabbed a hoodie to wear over the almost non-existent top.

"You aren't leaving without some breakfast," Helen Belden scolded as her daughter ran into the kitchen.

For a long moment, Trixie just drank in the sight of Jim Frayne. His 1950s attire consisted of a pair of distressed denim jeans, a white T-shirt and red windbreaker. To complete the "Jim Stark" look he wore a pair of vintage looking Chippewa engineer boots.

She shook her head to clear it. Getting fuzzy headed about her best friend's older brother was not the way to start a productive Saturday.

Trixie grabbed the two six packs of Coke and Pepsi out of the refrigerator. "Pepsi blind taste testing," she said with a grin.

"Got it covered, Moms," Jim said cheerfully, noting Trixie was wearing the sweatshirt he'd picked up in Myrtle Beach over spring break. It was on a core deep part of his soul, but he liked seeing his clothes on his special girl. "Bagels and cream cheese are in the car. Mart and Dan are bringing orange juice. Brian has orders to make sure Honey has a full breakfast before they join us at ten."

Moms' forehead wrinkled. "Is Honey not feeling well?"

"She said she just over did it a little yesterday," Jim said.

"Big brothers like to worry," Trixie said, glancing at the clock over the stove. "C'mon, big boy – we need to get going or we're not going to have time to eat before the doors open." She spared a quick hug for her mom. "You'll stop over around lunchtime, right, Moms?"

Helen smiled. "Your father and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now, shoo so you can get everything set up."

Twenty minutes later, the Bob-Whites gathered behind Jim and Brian's booth to eat breakfast.

"Save some for the rest of us, Mart," Trixie said as Mart nabbed his third bagel. "What if Honey and Brian want to eat, too?"

Mart looked shamefaced for a moment before Diana spoke up, "Oh, Trixie, there are two dozen bagels here. There's plenty for later."

Trixie sighed, realizing Diana was right. She needed to grow up and learn to stop needling her brother. Some days were harder than others.

"Are you wearing your get up under Jim's sweatshirt, Trix," Dan asked, trying to ease the tension between the siblings.

"What 'get up'?" Jim asked, eyes narrowing as he wondered what might be under his oversized Myrtle Beach sweatshirt. Belatedly, Dan realized he might have traded one form of strain for another.

"Trix, I need your help with this banana clip," Di said, holding up the elongated banana shaped barrette. "I think this would look better in your curls but you've already got the hair bow going on and I think this would be overkill."

"I asked Moms how they were worn," Trixie said. "We can go freshen up in the bathroom if you're done with your bagel?"

"What 'get up'?" Jim repeated, as with growing horror the implications behind Trixie's use of excessive eyeliner and the black hair bow in her curls began to set in his imagination.

"Well, Jim," Dan said, still trying to diffuse the growing tension. "You and Brian each wore something from the 1950s. Mart and I are both in tie dye. So, the girls are all in some kind of 1980s fashion. Right, girls?"

"Let's go do your hair," Trixie said, grasping at the idea of postponing the impending storm.

"What 'get up'?"

Rolling her eyes, Trixie unzipped the hoodie and revealed her outfit. "I wanna be a boy toy when I grow up!" Trixie said with a bright red blush as she indicated her "Madonna Wannabe" costume.

Jim's sense of humor evaporated. "Where's the rest of your shirt?" he asked, outraged. "It's all cut out around the middle!"

"The tank top is my shirt," Trixie explained. "I have a black bra, black leggings, and this tiny little mini skirt. I'm supposed to look like Madonna from the 'Like a Virgin' video, Jim."

Jim opened his mouth to protest further when a commotion over by another booth caught his attention. His green eyes squinted as he looked over in the direction of Spider Webster's booth. Finally, the only word he could manage was an emphatic, "No."

Trixie approached him and placed her hand on the strong arm that remained folded across his chest. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before saying, just as emphatically, "Yes."

_"____**You can't hurt me. Westley and I are joined by the bonds of love. And you cannot track that, not with a thousand bloodhounds, and you cannot break it, not with a thousand swords." ~ The Princess Bride, 1987**_

_Lunchtime_

"Oh, you girls look so cute!" Moms said as she joined visited their booth. "Honey, where in the world did you get those parachute pants? And in purple! I didn't even know they came in purple."

"They were donated by Mr. Lytell. Who knew?"

"I love your curls with that little bow," Moms said to her daughter.

"Beatrix Belden, where are your clothes?" Peter Belden said, his voice rising in panic.

"That's what I said," Jim said, joining them.

"Daddy, this is my costume." Trixie grimaced. "And Jim, you hush!"

"Peter, stop," Helen said, approaching her husband and brushing a kiss across his jaw. "She looks perfectly perfect. They all do."

Trixie watched with amused blue eyes as her dad and Jim bonded over their disapproval in her outfit. "I'm covered everywhere that counts," she protested.

"Everyone can see your... your under clothes!" her father sputtered over the word "bra straps". With his thumb he indicated Jim. "_He_ can see your under clothes!"

"Peter, I seem to remember someone thinking Madonna was kind of cute in that video," Helen reminded her husband and Peter had the good grace to look slightly shamefaced.

"Brian looks swamped with visitors over by your booth," Trixie said with a toss of her curls. Jim laughed and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"I can take a hint," he said with a flash of his crooked grin. With a brief wave, he went back to his own booth.

"Did you bring lunch?" Honey asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Moms, thank you so much for bringing us lunch! I would have died if you hadn't come by!"

"You girls go in the back and enjoy your sandwiches," Moms said, handing the brown paper bag to her daughter. "Your dad and I can cover your booth for a few minutes."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Belden," Diana said, smiling. "I think everything is pretty self explanatory in the display. We've just been telling people some interesting facts and answering questions when people stop by."

"I think Mr. Belden and I are reasonably familiar with the decade," Moms said drolly as the girls giggled and walked away.

"_**Screws fall out all the time. The world's an imperfect place." ~ The Breakfast Club, 1985**_

_4pm_

"I just talked to Dr. Stratton's secretary," Honey said as she joined the group. "It looks like we exceeded our goals of raising $1,000.00 for the Hodgkins Lymphoma Society!"

"That's wonderful, Honey!" Di said, as the three girls hugged in pleasure.

"Oh, gleeps," Trixie said, looking at the handiwork of the booth. "It took us all day yesterday to put this up and now we have to take it down!"

"Don't fret, Shamus," Jim said from behind her. "Everyone who donated promised to help clean up and get their things back. The rest of it we'll pack up and take back to the clubhouse."

"You're right, Jim," Trixie said, as she put the sweatshirt back over her skimpy costume. "I always forget how much work is involved in taking down a display."

Jim smiled and tapped her nose gently. "That's because you get caught up in the excitement of building it in the first place." Their quiet moment was disturbed by a commotion over near the door.

"No, you don't understand! That's my great grandmother's diamond ring," the young woman was explaining to Dr. Stratton, the principle of Sleepyside. "Someone must have stolen it!"

Taking Trixie's hand, Jim and Trixie approached the distraught young woman.

"Now, I'm sure it's only missing," Dr. Stratton said with quiet assurance. "I'm sure no one would steal your diamond while at a charity event."

"Can we help?" Jim asked, as they closed into the conversation.

The petite, sleek haired blonde blinked up into Jim's calm green eyes. "Oh, it's just horrible!" she cried, flinging herself against his chest. Belatedly, Jim's free hand patted her lightly on the back. Trixie released his other hand as Mart and Di joined the group. Jim shrugged his shoulders to indicate his helplessness in the face of the woman's distress.

"I was only here to help my cousin uh um, Lester," the young woman said.

"Lester Mundy?" Mr. Stratton asked, his brow furrowed as he looked around for his student.

"Yep, that's me. That's it! I'm his cousin Lacey! Lacey Mundy."

"And you say your ring slipped off?" Trixie asked, tamping down her jealousy at the sight of the blonde in Jim's arms. How did she always seem to get pushed off to the side? This was totally unacceptable.

"It was stolen," sobbed the woman, burying her head in Jim's shoulder and Trixie took the time to roll her eyes in disgust before figuratively donning her detective hat.

"Where were you when you noticed it missing?" Trixie asked, organizing her thoughts.

"I did notice a bit of a commotion earlier in the day – over by Ruthie and Spider's booth. Were you over there at any time?" Jim said. "They were doing the 1970s."

Lacey waved her hand forlornly. "Can you help me look?"

"Why don't we all look?" Dan said, joining them and flashing his most charming smile at the young blonde. "I'm Dan," he said, his dark eyes flirting.

Lacey bit her lip in hesitation. "Could you look for me?" She batted her eyes. "I can give a statement to Dr. Stratton in his office?"

"Sure," Trixie said, propelling Lacey away from Jim. "Just give us a description of the ring so we can look for it?"

"It's a perfect 2 carat princess cut diamond ring in a Tiffany setting set in platinum and gold," she said, wiping at the delicate tears that splashed on her cheeks. "It belonged to my grandmother and she gave it to me last year on my twenty first birthday."

"I thought you said it was your great grandmother," Dr. Stratton asked but was cut off by Lacey's increased hysterics.

Trixie nodded and went to gather the rest of the Bob-Whites to set up a search party.

Honey's brow furrowed as she listened to Trixie's description. "And she said it was an antique piece?"

"Her great grandmother's," Jim confirmed.

"That's impossible," Honey said.

"Why?" Brian asked, his hand resting lightly on Honey's waist.

"The princess cut wasn't invented until 1980," Honey explained. Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh. My. God. Now I know where I recognized that woman from," she said with barely restrained excitement. "Jim, do you have your phone on you? I left mine at home today."

Jim reached into his back pocket to pull out his cell phone when his own jaw dropped. "My phone," he said numbly. "It's gone." His hands went to his left hand rear pocket. "So is my wallet!"

"You had something stolen, too?" Mart asked, concerned. He patted his own rear pocket, relieved to feel the bulk of his wallet there.

"No," Honey said, her voice growing stern.

"The pickpockets?" Diana asked, aghast. "You think Lacey's diamond was stolen by the woman who was stealing at Crimper's?"

"The _Sun_ had a blurry security picture the female pickpocket. I was hoping to see it before saying anything," Honey's voice trailed off.

Trixie took Honey's hand. "Honey, where's the money raised from today's fair?" Her voice was tense.

"In Dr. Stratton's office," Honey said. Realization dawned on their faces as the two girls raced towards the office.

"Wait," Brian said, struggling to keep up. "They think Lacey is the thief? I thought she was related to Lester?"

"I'll get Lester," Dan offered, and took off.

Jim started after his sister and Trixie. "I don't know," he said. "But I would trust their hunches on this. Mart? Could you go get Spider? We might need him."

Mart and Diana nodded and went to get the off duty police officer.

"Oh thank you, Dr. Stratton," Lacey gushed, looking up at the principal adoringly. "You have my phone number and you'll call me if you hear anything?"

"Leaving so soon?" Trixie said from the hallway.

Lacey's eyes welled with tears. "Dr. Stratton has agreed to escort me to my hotel in White Plains."

For a moment, Trixie doubted her suspicions but with Honey by her side she was firm in her convictions.

"Beatrix? Madeleine?" Dr. Stratton questioned, employing his stern principal's voice. "Can't you see that Miss Mundy is distraught over the loss of a family heirloom?"

"No," Trixie said brashly. "What I see is someone playing with the facts and emotions over a ring that couldn't have been her great grandmother's."

Lacey's lip quivered. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"The princess cut didn't exist before 1980," Honey said. "You're lying."

Lacey's jaw dropped momentarily. "You misunderstood," she recovered. "It's an emerald cut diamond."

"No," Dr. Stratton said slowly. "You clearly said it was a princess cut."

Trixie felt Jim's strong presence behind her. "Why don't we ask your cousin?" Trixie suggested, reaching behind her to slip her hand in Jim's larger one.

"She isn't my cousin," Lester said quietly as he joined the group. "I don't understand. She introduced herself to me earlier and was really into the Tomb Raider display we set up. What's going on?"

Chaos broke out as questions were asked and left unanswered until Spider let out a sharp whistle. "Let's take this down to the police station," he said.

"I'm the victim here!" Lacey cried as she darted away from the group. As if in slow motion, Jim's cell phone and wallet fell from a shallow pocket in her shirt.

_**"It ain't easy having pals." ~ Young Guns, 1988**_

"Chalk another one up for the Belden-Wheeler Detective Agency," Dan said, raising a can of Coke. The seven friends were gathered in the Belden's living room, rehashing the day's events.

Each Bob-White, with their individual choice of cola, raised their cups in a toast.

Taking Trixie's hand, Jim invited her to sit with him on the love seat.

"How do you always know so much about jewelry?" Mart asked, impressed with Honey's knowledge.

"You're not the only one who's brain is full of sometimes useful trivia," Honey said with a giggle.

"Boys are so cute when they think they know everything," Di said, patting Mart's knee. She giggled at Mart's discomfort.

Honey nestled on the couch next to Brian. "We did a great job today. We caught a thief; we raised money for the Lymphoma Society; and we got the community involved in a great cause."

"I can't believe that woman was found with the money we raised," Diana said. "How low does a person have to be to steal from a charity?"

Jim snorted. "I never even felt her lift my wallet and phone. That woman is dangerous."

"She was found with three other wallets, too," Dan said.

"I want to know why Honey and Trixie are trouble magnets," Brian grumbled.

Trixie curled her legs on the couch and snuggled deeper into Jim's borrowed sweatshirt. "I'd still like to know who's idea it was to get me in that skimpy get up that made my dad have kittens."

Brian looked at Mart. Mart looked at Jim. Jim looked at Dan. Dan read the ingredients on his can of soda. "Hey, look at that! There's more phosphoric acid than high fructose corn syrup in this."

Trixie laughed and threw a pillow at her friend. "Thanks a lot, Dan!"

Dan ducked and shrugged. "What can I say? You looked cute, Freckles."

_**A/N:**_

"Valley Girl" speak refers to the dialect of semi-affluent and affluent middle-class and upper-middle class girls living in the early 1980s Los Angeles bedroom communities of San Fernando Valley. It was immortalized by the song by Moon Unit Zappa and a movie starring Nicholas Cage.

"Thriller" by Michael Jackson was released November 30, 1982.

Parachute pants were a skin tight trousers made from nylon or ripstop nylon.

In 1983 there was a series of commercials pitting Pepsi against Coke in a Pepsi Taste Test.

Klaatu barada nikto – a quote from the 1951 science fiction movie "The Day the Earth Stood Still". I also used it in my story "The Foreigner" which is why I gave Trixie a case of **déjà** vu.

"Tomb Raider" was a best selling video game which came out in November, 1996.

"Encyclopedia Brown" was the main character in a series of books detailing the adventures of a boy detective named Leroy Brown. He was nicknamed "Encyclopedia" for his intelligence and range of knowledge. Rather like our Mart.

A "Madonna Wannabe" was a trend in the 1980s for fans of the pop star Madonna to copy her dress. The term was popularized by writer John Skow in a May 1985 Time cover story on the singer.

In the video "Like a Virgin" Madonna wore a belt that said "Boy Toy" implying that she was a toy boys could play with.

James/ Jim Stark is the main character in "Rebel Without a Cause" as played by James Dean.

In the unlikely event that you don't know what a banana clip is, allow us to enlighten. Given its name for its shape, the banana clip is a hair accessory made popular in the 80s that allowed you to pull your hair back from each side, with the clip (in its banananess) following the contour of your head in the back. The effect is like a mane of hair running down the middle of the back of your head. ( )

_I borrowed the above definition from the website. I couldn't come up with anything more amusing and descriptive to say about the banana clip. _

The princess cut diamond, first created in 1980 by Betzalel Ambar and Israel Itzkowitz


End file.
